1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a messenger notification system, and more particularly, to a system for notifying event occurrence information using an instant messenger.
2. Description of Related Art
With increasing use of instant messengers for transmitting and receiving instant messages, the instant messengers have served as significant communication means along with telephones or mobile phones. Since the instant messengers transmit messages in computer systems, the instant messengers can easily transmit and receive document files and image files in real time, in addition to typical text messages.
Particularly, it is general that the instant messengers are always online at offices or the like. As a result, the instant messengers have become most popular communication means along with cellular phones.
With the increasing use of the instant messengers, it has been attempted to enlarge the allowable range of the instant messengers. Such services for allowing parties to a dialogue to play a game or providing useful information such as news and shopping information in real time using the instant messengers are now put into practice.
Since a messenger is communication means which is always online, it is useful for providing a notification service such as a short message service of a cellular phone. However, the notification service using a messenger is not widely used due to a problem with a server load and thus the notification service is provided only within a much restricted allowable range like E-mail.
In recent years, portal sites provide a variety of services such as an E-mail service, a private homepage service, a blog service, and a community service. However, since it causes rapid increase in server load to provide notification messages of all the events occurring in the services by means of the instant messengers, it is difficult in practice to embody the notification service.